


One shot wonders from tumblr asks

by ramblesandshambles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: #caryl #smut #tumblr head cannons, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/pseuds/ramblesandshambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my tumblr anon ask's I can only but try to sort these out, I will up date as I can get my head around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From anon asks from tumblr, Carol catches Daryl............
> 
> send your anon's to me. You don't need a tumblr to send a anon. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/oursubzero
> 
> three little lines on the top left then follow it.

Please write the mutual masturbation prompt? Your smut is so stark and to the point, I'd love to read your take on that! (Bonus if it's TWD Canon in the prison era. You just know they were getting off to thoughts of each other! Imagine Carol stopping by his cell to find him mid-stroke?)

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I'm not even going to apologize to where my mind is going to go. 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Carol was sorting through the laundry in the prison laundry looking for something to wear after her shower. There was a mess of Daryl's clothes in a basket beside hers she put them in the laundry sink and poured washing powder on them and then turned the water on. They could soak for a day, how hard was it for him to actually do this for himself. She seen him with his hair wet from his shower making a beeline for his cell at the end of the row. He had his pile of clean clothes, and his eye's had flashed to her mumbling thanks as he past.

He smelt so good, whatever they had found on a run for the men to use in the showers smelt really really good on him, he had taken the stairs two at a time, she's watched his arse as he took those's steps, just with his vest on and clean pants for once. Her brain went into over drive. She needed to get laid or get a vibrator or do something.

She couldn't do something until after she found something clean to wear. No bra's or tee shirts of hers could she find. She rummaged through Maggie's and Michonne's clothes to find something that would fit. Both the other women had push up bra's Carol preferred something that kept the girls in especially if she was running. Not that they were not sexy they were, they just didn't need padded out like theirs.

She Grabbed some clothes of Michonne's and a pair of pants and she was stumped on finding panties she didn't want to wear anyone elses. They had a pantie thief was in their mist,someone kept taking hers. She suspected Axel, she was going to have to have a word with him about it, or maybe Rick or Daryl could sort it out. Who ever the pantie thief was she wasn't impressed. She was going to kick his arse and knee him in the balls if she found out he was doing something dirty with her things.

She walked through to the showers, stopping to tell Maggie where she was going, so she could keep an eye on things for her, also keep an eye out just in case. They were a bit wary because of all the new comers, plus Axel seemed to have a thing for her. 

She picked up the shampoo and shower gel all the women were sharing and turned the shower on. She could smell the tell tail traces of Daryl had been in her shower, she could still see his dirty foot prints on the floor, he'd left his shower gel in there. She couldn't help but pick it up and smell it. It was hot, she def needed to go to her cell and have a little quiet time alone.

When she was finished she domed on her clothes, and went bare foot and pantie less under her  pants, whoever had her underwear was a dead man walking, and he was going to wish he was a walker by the time she finished with him.

She looked around the bathroom, looking at the men's stuff on a shelf, they had moisturizer the same smell type as the shower gel, and spray deodorant, she picked them up to sniff them. She used the man's deodorant and sniffed herself, that was the smell Daryl was wearing. She grabbed the moisturizer and used that too then shoved it between her towels she was taking back to her cell, she was having all sorts of mental images of Daryl and what she could use the smell and the moisturizer for tonight when everyone was asleep.

She waved again to Maggie and climbed the stairs to her cell which was side by side with Daryl's, she pulled out a wedgie, she needed to stop and ask him about finding her underwear and clothes, she was about to put her stuff on her bed and heard a noise in Daryl's cell. He was still in there so she would ask  him, he would probably blush and she could flirt with him a little about it.

'Daryl, I need...............' she tapped on his cell door and pulled across his curtain, stopping dead in her tracks.

Her eyes went to his huge erection in his hand that was being stroked by her underwear and her tee shirt was over his face. He pulled her tee shirt off his face and tried to cover his red angry cock with the tee shirt. He was clearly getting off thinking about her, she couldn't take her eyes off it, she felt her body go numb. She felt the heat between  her legs start to throb.

'Get out of here.................. what do you want?' He was mortified, his face was flaming, he didn't know what to do, he tried to cover his whole body, he was totally naked on top of his bed stretched out stroking his cock, clearly thinking about her. He was clearly the underwear thief. There was nothing else for her to do she had to kick him in the balls. Maybe touch his balls, and his cock, 

He half sat up, pulling sheets around him staring at the floor. He was embarrassed about it, Carol on the other hand mind was going into over drive, what she wouldn't do to climb right onto him and make him feel good, make her feel good. Geeze it was like the biggest opportunity had just landed in her lap, she'd masturbated to the thought of him for ages now. Now she wanted to watch him do it.

'Get out of here,' he hissed.

'I just..................... I just wanted to complain that someone was taking my underwear,' Carol told him. 'But clearly I've found them,'

Carol leaned against the side of the door, looking at him her towels still in her arms. He kept taking sneaky glances up at her wondering why she wasnt going nuts when it was clear to her he was getting off on her stuff,  her underwear and her tee shirt, but she didn't seem pissed she looked interested almost. She fiddled with it coming out with the moisturizer holding it out for him to see, 'Don't stop because of me, I clearly had intentions of doing something ................ with this later tonight, keep going,'

'You want me to what?'

'Keep going, its kinda a turn on,' she let her gaze go down his arms, to where he was still trying to cover every thing with her stuff. 'You know if you get off that much with my clothes, imagine  how you feel knowing I'm walking around pantie-less, keep going I want to see you finish,'

He looked at  her unable to see if she was serious or not, he had a huge cock under her shirt and there was something going on with Carol's boobs. He moved back on his bed looking at her, he indicated for her to sit down, before she did she dropped her pants and she was right he'd taken all  her underwear, he meant to take it back and wash it but there was always someone about, he knew he had lots hidden this wasn't the first time he'd spanked off in her panties.

He took off the tee shirt and she could see how angry it looked. He had a big one, his balls were being held by one of  his hands like they were the most important thing in the world and his cock was stiff and standing proud, he watched her face and gave it another couple of strokes just to see what she would do, she just stood there watching him.

'You just going to watch?' He asked her. He kept stroking himself, he let go of his balls and run his hand up over his chest and squeezed a nipple then run back down over his belly back down to his balls again. Carol was fixated. 'Or are you going to help?'

'Is this how you stay so zen?' Carol whispered. 'Oh I'm going to watch,'

She run her hands down her body, put some moisturizer in her hands and sniffed it, she shut her eyes for a minute before dipping her hand between  her legs all the time watching him slowly stroke himself. He still had her panties in his hand. She watched him using them to create friction on his dick and pleasure on his balls, he was staring between her legs watching her hands move around her body.

She circled her clit, then slowly dipped a finger into herself. Daryl's eyes were glued to her, he was stroking faster as she pulled her top up and pulled a boob out of the bra and pinched her own nipple. He was watching and going in time of her dipping her finger in and out of herself. He was so hard, he kept squeezing the base of his cock so he wouldn't come yet, he wanted to enjoy watching her, he wanted to see her come.

They both groaned a little both watching the other touch their own body. Carol reached out and run a finger around one of his nipples and pinched it. He made a sharp intake, she was still working on herself, taking her hand off him slipping both her hands between her legs, making sure he could see her rubbing the bit of skin between her arse and her hole, she knew he could see by his groans and intake of breath.

Daryl grabbed his balls and was squeezing them slowly and stroking, he wanted this to last. He was horny as hell, Carol was now dipping two fingers into herself her ring finger toying with her other hole, Daryl was just about done in. She was teasing him with everything she was doing he didn't know if he could or would last much longer.

Daryl shook his head, he'd had fantasies where they both watched each other. Sometimes at night he had laid in bed listening to her masturbate in the cell next door, thinking to himself he should go in there. Sometimes he had wanked off to the sounds of her doing it. He couldn't help it. He normally waited to the dead of night but he saw her going to the laundry and thought she would be away a while, no one really come near their cells.

'God,' She rocked on her own hand, her nipples were rock hard, 'I need....................... I need.............. fuck................... Daryl,'

He watched her calling his name, almost fisting herself to get more pleasure, 'You want me to?'

'Please,' Her head was back, she heard him fumbling around and he magically produced a condom from inside his pillow case, Carol didn't want to know how he made short work of getting it on and rolling it down. He climbed on top of her filling her up. He moved slowly with her. He bit down on one of her hard nipples sucking and rolling it around in his mouth, she moaned some. He put his hand over her mouth to stop her from calling out.

She was rubbing her own clit still. She was soaking wet and both of them were worked up. He grabbed the top of the bed with two hand and started to pound into her hard, she was getting wetter and wetter, she was making noise every time he slid into her, a high pitched, 'Oh.................oh ................. oh'

'You need to keep quiet,' he whispered.

'I..........I....................... I.....................can't..................... oh god,' she squealed.

Both of them came quickly and neither of them were quiet. Daryl's groan was louder than he expected, and Carol couldn't keep it together, letting out a loud groan that bounced around the prison block. Heads turned from the main floor.

'Is that Daryl and Carol?' Glenn asked looking at Maggie.

'If its not you need to go check C block for walkers,' Hershal told him.

'Your so loud,' Daryl whispered, he was still inside her, he bent his head to kiss her, realizing he'd never ever kissed her and he had his cock still pulsing inside of her. 'Can I kiss you?' 

He was suddenly shy and bashful again.

'Yeah no Daryl I think kissing might take our friendship to the next level,' she whispered, he shook his head and ducked down catching his lips with hers. They lay naked kissing for a long time before she lifted her head away, 'You can keep the underwear, I'm just going to walk around pantie-less and you can think about that every time I bend over,'

'No............... I'll get you more................. on a run or something, condoms too,'

'Yeah where did you get that?'

'Glenn a couple of months ago, he caught me looking at you told me I needed to keep one just in case you took pity on me,'

Carol nodded, she pulled a blanket up over them, snuggled into his arms. Staying there until someone come looking for them to come help with something.

 

*********************************************

 

Author note. 

 

I have no idea what the fuck I was thinking taking on the challenge, I'm not much of a smut writer, I struggle. Hope this is ok.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shot, Morgan mets Carol. I don't think I'm going to do the Morgan and Carol thing we might have Daryl jealous instead.
> 
> Maybe like the Alexandrian are having a party for Morgan's arrival. Carol and him are talking...they kiss. Daryl sees it from the outside because he still isn't comfortable. Idk I'm not good at this stuff. Later they do the deed.
> 
> I had a another tumbr ask/anon about Daryl getting carried away shaving.............. ok then, we will put the two together see what happens.

 

'I don't see why I have to go,' Daryl complained to Rick, 'You know I hate parties,'

'I thought you were going to go for Carol? Take a shower man you stink,'

'I don't know man, its not really my thing,'

'Its not really everyone's thing but we gotta try, Carol's cooking  up some food, found some spices to go with those's rabbits and root vegetables you found,'

Aaron and Daryl had hit the jack pot scoping out a small farm not far from ASZ, they discovered it used to be a market garden farm and over the  past year some of the vegetables had self sowed and fresh vegetables were ready for the picking. They picked and dug up as much as they could. Daryl took out some of the Rabbits that come into feast on all the goodness and this afternoon as proud as punch presented Carol with a sack full of goodies.

She'd thanked him telling him they were having a get together for Morgan that night he should shower. His eyes narrowed at the thought of Morgan, he was thinking he should have left his arse out there the way he kept looking at Carol. Not that Carol was his girl or anything, he was too scared to put his hand up to stake a claim, and now Morgan seemed to have taken a special interest in her himself.

She gave Daryl a smile then flashed a winning one to Aaron and invited him and Eric for dinner. He couldn't stand it when she smiled at everyone so he stomped off upstairs to take the god damn shower that Rick suggested he took. He looked in the mirror, grabbed the razors, scissors and decided he was going to have a shave, he took the shaving cream into the shower along with the mirror that could be stuck onto the side of the shower.

First he needed to clean up his scruff a bit, trim it down he stood in the shower with water washing over him, cutting and trimming everything up. Stepping back from the mirror he had been in his own wee zone while using the scissors and he had cut the whole lot off, he looked at his face a little and decided it was time to trim the hair hanging into his eyes a little, he twisted it and trimmed that up too.

He then lathered up his face and he shaved the whole freaken lot off. All of it, he'd had some scruff in the past but it was all gone, he washed his face and his  hair. His face felt naked and his hair felt short a lot at least it wasn't in his eyes. He started washing under his arms, and it was itchy as hell, getting smelly, hair was growing out of control. He picked up the scissors trying to see under his arm's and trimmed some of it off. In the end he grabbed the shaving foam and razor and just shaved the whole freaken lot off. The girls always shaved their pits why couldn't he do it. 

He admired his work pleased he hadn't cut himself. Used the soap and scrubbed under there. It felt weird but for the first time in a long time under his arm's felt clean. No sweat, he sniffed them, he couldn't even smell a trace of dirt, walker blood or B.O there. 

He stood there washing his nuts and then took the scissors down there to clean it up a little,  because it got hot and itchy when he was out on run's, he reasoned, not because he might finally nut up and tell Carol he loved her but ................. yeah it would be better while he was doing run's not to be so sweaty and hairy. Ungroomed, also he had Merle's voice in his head telling him that he needed to free the boys to live a little. He cut away a lot, took the mirror off the wall to look properly, he then took another razor and the shaving foam, put the mirror on the wall down there so he could see what he was doing. He didn't want to cut anything important.  He didn't shave it all off but enough to make it groomed. Ok, he accidentally shaved it all off but he blamed the lighting, it was going to hurt like a bitch in a few days. He was going to have to steal some moisturizer or something too.

He then began the mission of scrubbing his body, using the back thing that was apparently Carol's because it had her name on it to scrub his back, and feet, legs and everywhere, he rinsed it and put it back up again. He used the shower hose to wash away all the dark hair in the shower watching it go down the plug hole. Wrapping a towel around himself, Daryl huffed about in  his room down the hall from Carol's, he thought back to a few nights back when he come home from the run that brought Morgan back to meet up with Rick again, and of course everyone was interested in the new man in town, even Carol. He heard her walking down the hall showing Morgan around. There was a knock at his bedroom door.

'Yeah?'

'Can Morgan room with you?'

He'd given her the look that read  _Don't even think about it,_  she smiled sweetly and told him not to be a big baby that he could share for a couple of day's that was all he was prepared to put up with. That was before Morgan was blatantly staring at Carol in front of him. Watching her, thanking her, watching her arse leave the room. Now he was stuck with Morgan, asking him questions about Carol and asking if she was seeing anyone. 

He wanted to say yes leave her alone but he didn't. He listened to the new man wonder why no one had claimed her yet. Daryl went through his clothes on the end of his bed knowing Carol had found him clothes that he would wear that would suit him. He had deodorant  as well, he squealed like a stuffed pig when he sprayed it under his arms. He moved about getting ready. He sneaked down the hall into Carol's room scratching his balls as they were a little uncomfortable at the moment, looking around knowing she would have cream of some sort.

He was in the process of rubbing it on his balls when he heard her bedroom door open and she walked in. His back was too her but his hand was in his pants rubbing his nuts. His face flamed as he moved it so she didn't see.

'Hi,'

'Hi, I was just getting............. ummm some cream,' he finally got his button done up and turned around. She put her hand to her mouth seeing he'd done a number on his hair and his face was bare. She tried not to laugh at his hair cut, she knew he was jealous of the interest Morgan was showing on her, she hoped it would be enough for him to finally make a move on her.

'Right............ right, there's some there, Daryl, ummmmmmmmmmmmmm would you like me too............ fix your hair?' Carol looked at him, he gazed at her a little, looking around seeing the mirror in her room going over to look at it, he'd never really been looking that much into mirrors lately. He'd made a real shit job, he glanced at Carol who had a little grin on her face about it.

'Fine,' 

Carol fixed his hair, taking him to work in the small bathroom snipping it the best she could to fix his mistakes. She was standing close behind him that he could even smell her perfume or body spray, or was it soap he couldn't tell, the hair cut was over quick. She watched him for a minute, he just stared at the floor knowing if he looked he would do something he wouldn't be able to get out of. Say something stupid, he already shaved his body bald and cut his hair because he kept thinking about her.

'So are you coming to the party?' Carol asked him.

'Maybe, got some stuff to do,'

'Stuff............... ok Daryl but I'm not going to wait for you!' she told him, 'I'm not talking about dinner either,'

She left him to it, sitting on the side of the bath. Her words leaving a double sided sword. She knew Morgan was flirting and Daryl was jealous but he wouldn't do anything about it. Enough was enough, she was sick of waiting for him, he'd had nearly two years to tell her, she wasn't waiting anymore for him. 

Daryl was left with no doubt that if he didn't make a move tonight it would be Morgan she went with. He had to grow a pair, man up, stake a claim before that son of a bitch did. He had it all going for him, smart, calm, educated, everything that Daryl wasn't. He went back to his room and flopped on his bed. A while later Morgan come in from his shower talking to Daryl about going down for dinner, telling him tonight was the night he was going to see if Carol wanted to go for a walk with him or something. Old fashion courting was the only thing they could do in ASZ. Daryl put his pillow over his head to drown him out.

By the time he went down for dinner, everyone was seated, there was no seat for him left around the table. Glenn was sitting on the counter due to there not being enough seats anyway. Daryl grabbed a plate, sat watching as Morgan shamelessly flirted with Carol through dinner. He wasn't going to be happy, it was rounding the end and everyone was starting to break up to the couples, Abe and Rosita were heading upstairs, Maggie and Glenn were canoodling on the couch. Morgan was heading his way over to Carol to ask her on the walk when Daryl blurted.

'Carol, wanna go............ for ...........ummmmm' his face blushed bright red, everyone looked at him, 'For a walk,' he mumbled at the end, she wiped her hands on the back of Ricks shirt and nodded, Daryl grabbed their jackets from the hook, knives and his cross bow he picked up as they left via the front door. Daryl nodded to Morgan as the left, he reached out took a punt and grabbed Carol's hand as they left the house.

Carol found herself being towed along the street by Daryl in a almost run as he got her away from Morgan.

'Are there walkers after us?' Carol asked him.

'No............... I just wanted................... ummmmmmmmmmm I wanted,' 

'You're an adorable dork Daryl,' She stepped closer to him, right hard up against him, tilted her head, waiting for him to make his move, he did bending down giving her the briefest of kisses. 

'Is that it, you dragged me out in the cold for that, I could've got that from Eugene,' Carol teased him a little, he pulled her tighter and kissed her again that made her head spin. 

'Told you it would work,' Rick looked around telling everyone, 'Well done Morgan,'

There was a cheer that went around for Morgan for making Daryl finally step up to Carol to offer her more than Friendship.

'Geeze guys, that was easy, what's next on the 'get Morgan to hit on?','

'Michonne,' Glenn whispered into his ear.

Morgan nodded, heading over to where Michonne was shuffling cards at the coffee table, 'Poker?' he asked her, giving her a sexy smile.

Behind him Rick Grimes stared at the smile Michonne was giving him, run over to where they were, 'Deal me in too,' 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first one shot, I decided to add it in the tumblr one shots for those who haven't read it yet. 
> 
> 'What does this say?'

Daryl was scratching his head looking at a list given to him when he left the prison. They put a list up in the common room or people to add what they needed. Desperately apparently.

Rick, Daryl and Glenn were on a run, they promised to try get the stuff off the list. They were standing in a well stocked store starring at the women's isle. All men had back packs on in case they found something that they wanted to keep for them or their other half without taking it back for the whole group at the prison pawing over it, last time they came back their women missed out because they were doing stuff and the other women grabbed all the best stuff.

Weapons still strapped to their sides, Daryls crossbow resting near his feet.

'What the fuck is this?' Pointing to something on the list, Glenn and Rick looked at the list. Glenn blushed red.

'I think its lube!' Whispered Glenn.

'Why the fuck you whispering for? No one is here!' Rick whispered back.

'Are we whispering because we are talking about lube?' Whispered Daryl snickering.

'What else is on the list? Is this your list Daryl?' Glenn asked

'Fuck off! I an't need no lube!' Daryl snarled. Both Rick and Daryl looked at Daryl in surprise.

'You and Carol not ..... ummmm you know?' Rick made a whistling sound, Daryl came around in a snarl.

'I just don't need no lube! I'm a real man!' Daryl snarled.

'Whats on the list then?' Asked Glenn trying to grab it.

They looked at the lube, and massage oils, Rick, Daryl and Glenn started grabbing at it shoving some in their back packs for themselves. Chucking some in the trolley for everyone else.

'What are thoses?' Daryl asked. Pointing to a name, a brand name. The three of them stared at the shelves in the women's section. It was still pretty full but they didn't want to leave without getting shit off the list. They would get as much as they could but the women were desperate for stuff on the list.

'What the fuck are pettie tampons? What pettie? Is that a brand or a colour or something?' Glenn asked opening a box of tampons hoping that would help him figure it out. Held one in his hand and unwrapped it. Rick and Daryl watched as he tried to work the applicator.

'What's this bit called?' Glenn asked holding the cardboard applicator in one hand and the tampon by the string in the other. Daryl started chewing his thumb and Rick began stroking his stubble shaking his head, both men thinking hard.

'Regular, no applicator? Why do you need a applicator? What's the applicator? Is it a chart or something they keep track of stuff and things?' Rick asked reading the list.

'How the fuck would I know I an't ever had to buy this shit before Rick, till now I guess Carol got that shit from the storage room, Fuck I don't even know when if any of the women get them, or not all those bitches seem to be in sinc or somethin!' Daryl growled.

'I read something about them all lining up when they are all together all the time something about hormones. Getting their ummmmm "PERIODS" at the same time!' Whispered Glenn. ' 'Which ones does Carol use Daryl?' Glenn asked looking at Daryl wide eyed.

'I an't been there when she been using it! Fuck man you been married and now with 'chonne, you telling me you never brought this shit?' Daryl asked trying to reflect some of Glenn's interest onto Rick.

'I always took a empty box!' Admitted Rick. 'I don't know what 'chonne uses neither! I don't know if she gets it she just tells me to fuck off once a month like she's gonna chop my head off with her sword!'

'Slim fit? Slim fit? Isn't that like jean's!' Glenn asked reading the next thing on the list, looking up the isles for jeans. 'There are no jean's in the women's isle!'

'Why do you think they all have strings attached?' Glenn still swinging a tampon by the string. Making it spin Circles, Rick and Daryl looked at him if he was completely mad.

'Why the fuck you think?' Muttered Rick.

'Ewwwwww!' Groaned Glenn, Rick and Daryl physically shuddered.

'Super tampons?' Daryl groaned, looking at the list again. Then looking around the shelves. 'Fuck can any of you guys see super Tampons?'

' I can only see heavy flow ones!' Rick said as he flicked his flash light over the shelves shaking his head in wonder.

'Why is it all complicated. Why doesn't one size fit all?' Questioned Rick

'Pads and panty liners!' Daryl muttered looking at the shelf. He groaned as he saw them.

'How the fuck do you think g-string panty liners work?' Glenn asked.

'Why do women wear panty liners anyway?' Rick asked looking at Daryl.

'How the fuck would I fucken know, ya fucken idiot!' Daryl Growled.

'I don't know man lets just grab it all!' Daryl suggested.

'Condom's!' Rick read. 'Always condoms on the list who keeps using them all?' Both Daryl and Rick looked at Glenn.

'For her pleasure? Who wrote that? Is there ones for her Pleasure how does that work?' Read Daryl. The all snickered Rick locating a box that said for her pleasure.

'Open one!' Whispered Glenn, getting slightly excited about them for her pleasure. Rick laughed and rolled one up his arm, Daryl shook his head.

'Ya dick an't that big I seen it!' He growled getting sick of the fucking around. There was about 20 things on the list they still needed to find.

'Extra large sized condoms! An't no one needing that shit! Who the fuck needs super sized condoms?' Daryl stated. Glenn and Rick shook their head.

'Don't know, who's writing is it?' Glenn tried to see.

'Who has the biggest dick at the prison?' Asked Rick looking at Daryl again. Daryl looked like he wanted to hit him.

'I an't been looking at no one's dick in the shower, have you?' Daryl growled at Rick.

'Well you said you seen mine I assumed you saw others' Stated Rick.

'Half the fucken prison seen your Rick!' growled Daryl, thinking back to when Rick got drunk and decided to do a strip tease in the common room. They looked at Glenn who blushed.

'Maybe Bob or Ty?' Glenn muttered holding the list up to the flash light seeing if they could figure out who's writing it was. It actually looked like Carols thought Daryl laughing to himself.

'Its Carol's look!' Glenn whispered pointed to the top of the list where Carol had written the name on the list. Rick and Glenn looked at Daryl.

'Some one has high expectations of themselves! Mine is bigger!' Stated Rick, he stepped away as Daryl started to growl. He slipped a few boxes into his pack in case they were for him.

'Cock rings! Who the fuck wrote cock rings! on the list!' Daryl groaned.

Glenn was laughing hard holding his sides.

'Do they sell them at the super market?' Asked Glenn.

'I don't know people just wrote on the list Glenn!' Daryl stated. Feeling a bit embarrassed.

'I want cock rings!' Stated Glenn, 'How do they work?' He looked totally honest looking at Daryl.

'I didn't fucken write it on the list! So stop looking at me!' Daryl grunted. He looked sideways at Rick because he was so still at his side, he knew it was Rick.'You dirty bastard!'

Rick grabbed a few packs and put it in his own back pack. What the fuck, Daryl and Glenn put some in theirs too.

'Electric tooth brushes! Why do we keep going through so many electric tooth brushes?' Asked Rick.

'We always get heaps and the women burn through them!' Rick looked totally innocent looking at the men.

Daryl and Glenn swallowed hard. Wondering if Rick was kidding.

'I think some of them use them for.....' Glenn winked at Rick and raised his eyebrows. Rick shook his head not really understanding what Glenn was saying.

'Well I'm not supposed to tell but some of the women use them for..... you know!' Glenn tried to say.

'You know!' Lowering his voice in a tiny whisper.

'Christ Rick some of them put them on their clit to get off! Ya fucken stupid! Even I have heard of a redneck vibrator!' Daryl whispered in a hissy to Rick looking around as if the women of the prison were standing behind them.

'So when every women in the place pounces on the toothbrushes they are .... you know!' Rick whispered back shocked. Scratching his head. 'Michonne's got like ten dead ones in our cell!' He whispered. Rubbing his stubble, 'You mean she's been?' Not really knowing what to say. Daryl bit his lip, Glenn was laughing out right.

'Don't need to know!' Whispered back Daryl. 'But maybe suggest borrowing one and see what she say's!'

'You mean Carol has got one?' Rick asked Daryl.

Daryl Shook his head. 'Nah threw that shit out, if she wants to get off I can get her off! Unlike!.............' Daryl nodded and pointed at Glenn and Rick, Daryl smirked.

'So at night time when I'm going out to watch they really aren't brushing their teeth at midnight?' Rick looked totally shocked. Daryl was laughing hard. Glenn looked embarrassed.

'You mean we are risking our lives here so the women an masturbate? Even Beth?' Rick hissed, Looking around. Well they really weren't risking their lives there were no walkers about.

'No Rick I like to pretend my 17 year old sister in-law is brushing her teeth when she pounces on a tooth brush after a run!' Glenn stated. Rick and Daryl laughed their arses off.

Daryl reached up and grabbed handfuls of electric tooth brushes. Rick put his hand on his.

'Lets pretend there were none!' Raising his eyebrows. Daryl shook his head.

'Nah man imagine what they would all be like Cranky enough already without that Shit! Imagine what they would be like if they never got off. It an't like you never spanked it in the shower Rick!' Knowing full well he had caught Rick spanking it more than once in the showers.

'Ok Gentlemen whats next. Shavers, hair wax, hair dye and hair removal cream.' Glenn shuddered thinking about it.

Daryl grabbed every box of tampons he could get and ever pad he could get, and smirked to himself loading it up with electric toothbrushes. And normal ones

'Who do you thinks doing their bikini line?' Rick asked, Glenn and Daryl suddenly were really interested in finding out who was going to get lucky in that area. Shavers and things had run out a month ago and they hadn't been able to find any more for a while. All the women were getting hairy. In Carols writing there was a note. (GET IT ALL!). Daryl took some shavers and hair removal cream and shoved it in his own bag noting the others were doing the same. The rest they piled in the trolley.

Pregnancy tests Daryl, Rick and Glenn swallowed hard hopping that one wasn't for them. They piled in all the tests. They had cleared the women's isle of its products took it out to the truck and come back in.

They all shoved deodorants and shampoos in their own bags before filling another trolley up with shampoo and gels and hair wax and all sorts of stuff for the hair.

Daryl started sniffing the perfume and decided to grab one of each for Carol so she could chose which one she wanted first. Rick and Glenn did the same. Putting the rest in the group horde.

'Why do we have to get the underwear?' Groaned Glenn.

'Dunno this looks fun!' Holding up a sexy bra and panty set against himself, Rick looked interested in pawing through it.

'Just get it all, get every size pile it up I'm done looking at this shit!' Daryl groaned looking at Glenn and Rick who were being stupid trying to figure out if the set they held would fit their women, they are fucken idiots, he thought.

What the fuck thought Daryl pulling up a trolley and swooping arm fulls of sexy underwear. Dumping it in the trolleys. Dumb bastards didn't even know what size their women wore. At least Daryl knew that. Always on the look out for the sexy stuff Carol wore under everyday clothes, only stuff that he knew about. Sorting through stuff shoving stuff that fitted her in his bag, taking care to choose stuff he would like to see her in.

Also being smart and getting stuff she could run in if they were killing walkers and 'normal underwear' please Daryl rung in his ears. You didn't want your boobs flopping around bouncing up to bang you in the eye if you have to run, she always said. Laughing to himself because he was getting the best stuff cos he knew her size.

Putting it all in the truck Daryl, Rick, and Glenn gathered anything else they thought they would need. Daryl grabbed some razors, deodorant and shower gel and anything that took his fancy. They threw everything else they could in the back of the truck.

Rick got into the drivers seat and they drove off to the prison.

'I learnt more today than I want to. I am not going to be there when you hand out those toothbrushes!' Rick announced, Daryl and Glenn snicked.

  
'Well maybe if you pushed the right buttons 'Chonne won't need one!' Stated Daryl. 'I got a book if you want to look at it!'

  
'I want to look at the book!' Glenns voice pipped up from the back seat.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daryl and Glenn were dozing when Rick drove back through the prison gates with their horde of stuff and things for the women of the prison. Michonne waved them through the gates shutting it behind them followed it up walking behind the whole way. Rick was feeling very embarrassed as Daryl had teased him most of the way home about not knowing about the redneck vibrator, and tried giving him pointers on how to please a women.

Glenn had been listening from the back seat. Rick couldn't believe he was taking advice from Daryl, who had hardly ever been with a girl ever and Glenn who was like a puppy on X when he talked about sex. Rick couldn't believe that all the women in the prison were using the toothbrushes to masturbate and also making him go out and get them so they could 'Get off' as Daryl put it.

'Masturbation isn't dirty Rick, its natural and normal!' Pipped up Glenn from the back seat. Glenn would know thought Rick thinking that Maggie was the first girl ever to go out with him. Marry him even.

'Stop saying Masturbation! I'm never going to be able to look any of those women in the eye again!' Rick shot over his shoulder to Glenn. Daryl had sniggered most of the way home.

'Look Rick you just have to think of it as a magic button an't ya. Ya push it and the good stuff comes!' Laughing at his own joke. Then mumbled that he was tired and was going to get some shut eye before getting to the prison.

Carol and Maggie came out in the direction of the common room and greeted them as the truck pulled up close so they could empty it without much drama.

'What did you get?' Maggie asked Glenn.

'We got stuff and things, ummmm and the stuff!' Answered Rick, hanging his head a bit wondering where to look. Feeling a bit embarrassed knowing what he now knew, before now he was greeted like he was famous bringing home the bootie, the electric tooth brushes. Now he knew he felt mortified and didn't know where to look. Glenn and Daryl had known all this time.

'You got stuff and things huh? That's unlike you Rick!' Maggie giggled.

Daryl was heaving boxes of tampons out of the truck muttering away to Carol about tampons.

'Do you even used this shit Carol?' Daryl whispered, thinking about it on the way back he couldn't remember her ever saying she had her period.

'No Dary!l I just wait for the magical unicorns to come once a month and take it away. Of course I use this stuff. I'm only 40!' He looked at her surprised, wondering how he didn't know. How could he know know their sex life never seemed to suffer from it. Thinking on that for a moment he shuddered.

'So yes I do get my period, I just don't bitch about it like everyone else does!' Carol stated picking up a box stalking inside. Daryl wondered if she was on it now.  
He also wasn't dumb enough to know he was in the shit.

'Did you get the stuff?' Whispered Michonne to Rick, gathering up a box, having come up from locking the gate after they drove in. Nodding in the general direction of Rick's back pack.

'I got some stuff!' Whispered Rick. Wondering what stuff she actually was talking about. He hoped he had the stuff she wanted the grabbed pretty much all of it.

'We got the things!' Stated Glenn winking to Michonne. Michonne glared at Rick, who put his palms up in the air.

'I got some stuff, Daryl got some things!' Rick stated glaring back at Michonne who was digging through her box discovering she had the electric toothbrushes. She shoved a couple of packs down the front of her shirt and called out to Maggie.

'You want?' Maggie took some and put them into Glenns bag.

'Carol, you want?' Asked Michonne looking in Carol's general direction, as she was coming back for another load.

'No, she don't fucken want that shit!' Daryl growled answering for her. Carol giggled looking at Daryl looking at Rick waiting for him to say something. Carol had her hands on Daryl's arms trying to shhhhhhh him. Whispering not to tell everyone what the women wanted the toothbrushes for.

Daryl's face blushed.

'Daryl! Daryl did you tell Rick? Daryl! You promised!' Carol scolded Daryl.

'I didn't tell Rick at first, it was Glenn he told him first!' Whispered back Daryl. Carol cocked her head on the side stared at Daryl.'

'And how did Glenn find out. I know Maggie wouldn't have blabbed about it!' Carol asked, Daryl just mumbled about getting her something pretty.

'Ummmmmm you sure you neeeeeed an electric tooth brush 'chonne?' Rick stumbled over his words blushing terribly.

'Who doesn't enjoy using an electric toothbrush?' Stated Michonne, 'I mean you don't need an electric toothbrush but they do a good job!' Rick hung his head. Daryl elbowed Carol who was smacking Daryls arm.

Glenn was bouncing around like a puppy enjoying the sexual tension in the air. Maggie tried to quiet him down with shhhhhhhhing sounds.

Daryl was staggering up the steps behind Glenn and RIck although his boxes were not heavy he he had piled them high and couldn't see where he was going.

Coming down into the common room a cheer went up about their return, Michonne stopped suddenly Daryl not seeing her tripped her over and her box went flying tooth brushes, Tampons, Panties/Bra's and cock rings went flying everywhere around the room. Rick, Daryl and Glenn all stopped moving as taking in the scene before them. Beth and Carl were playing a game of cards in the corner. Looked up to see what was spilt out of the boxes.

'Out NOW!' Shouted Rick trying to sheild Carl and Beth from the stuff and things still being kicked around the room. 'Oh good tooth brushes, thanks Rick!' Beth bent down and picked up two tooth brushes and kissed Rick on the cheek. Ricks cheeks were flaming.

'What are these Dad?' Asked Carl holding up a box of cock rings. Rick snatched them of Carl and sent them both off on a mission to find Patrick to play lego. Rick looked mortified Carol and Daryl were in hysterics. Michonne wondering what was going on. Hershall was trying to get Beth out of the room pushing her towards the cell block.

'But Daddy, I want to look at the pretty bras and things!' They could hear Beth complaining to her Dad. Beth's cries could be heard the whole way down the cell block. Daryl smirked at Glenn who was blushing as red as Rick!

As predicted all the women of the prison group dove on the toothbrushes, Rick stood back wanting to leave but was to embarrassed to move anywhere. Michonne went to look through the things, he stepped forward, 'I got some stuff in my bag for you!' He dragged her towards their cell. Carol and Daryl were watching and laughing.

'Daryl did you think to tell him Michonne uses her tooth brush to brush her teeth? Poor guy's going to have a heart attack!' Carol growled at him scolding him slightly.  
Daryl just stood there laughing and shaking his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> You should totally do a prompt where Caryl has sex in the morning after a fight over going on runs! With a strip tease if u could.
> 
> Lets see where this goes
> 
> As always all Caryl one shots will be considered, 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/oursubzero

Carol stormed off to her room in ASZ, Daryl was so frustrating thinking she was made of glass. She had been on plenty of runs and now he seemed to think she shouldn't be going on them or he had to protect her like she was some special little snow flake. The next thing he will be doing  is bringing her home pasta makers or something. He had no right to tell her she couldn't go.

Downstairs Daryl knew he had fucked up big time, he told Carol he wanted her to stay behind, but since their relationship had moved from friends to lovers he wanted to keep her safe and not have to risk everything. He followed her upstairs knowing all eyes were on him because he was the one who started the argument he would have to finish it somehow make it up to her. Every eye was following his every foot step wondering if  she was ever going to speak to him again.

'Carol I'ma sorry,' Daryl stuck his head around the bedroom door, he couldn't see her but could see the steam coming from the bathroom, he went in there. He could see the outline of her behind the shower door. 'Carol I'm sorry, what can I do to make it up to you?'

'Its fine!'

Daryl wasn't that stupid and Merle told him way back when he first started to show a interest in girls that if they said they were fine, it didn't mean they were fine, it meant grab your balls and run like fuck.

'Carol, I'll bring you back something?'

'I'm fine Daryl go away,'

'I could bring you back........................ '  _don't say pasta maker, don't say pasta maker,_ 'a pasta maker?' 

 _Jesus fucken christ why the fuck did you say pasta maker, you stupid stupid man!_ Daryl tried to think of something else to say but come up blank.

'No I don't want a pasta maker..................... its fine, I'm fine!' Carol stepped out of the shower to begin drying herself, she was mad he could tell. They had barely been able to keep his hands off her for the past few weeks and she never missed the opportunity to touch him too. The fact she was avoiding touching him moving around to the sink to brush her teeth left him worried. 

'I'ma sorry I just don't want anything to happen to you,' Daryl took a stab at being honest, 'Cos ................. you know,'

'I don't want anything to happen to you either but you still get to leave this place and go out there, I'm stuck here in some sort of cookie nightmare, baby sitting the neighbor kids,' Carol hissed at him, 'There is nothing you can do that will make this ok, I don't want to stay here, and you have some nerve coming up here thinking you can offer me pasta makers to .............................. you are so annoying,'

'Nothing huh?' Daryl run his hand over his goatee he looked down at his feet and fidgeted  a little bit before looking back up at her again, he sighed, 'what if I finally told you what I did before all this on the side?'

'Yeah nothing, you told me before,' She turned and sighed looking at him, she looked sad, he knew she wanted to go on the run. He already decided he would take her but he didn't want to make it look like he just give in. She wouldn't go just on principle even if he said she could go she would tell him to get fucked or something and he would end up without sex and all sorts of things.

Daryl stepped back and moved his hip to the right side, 'What I did was.................... god! Don't tell anyone................. especially Michonne cos she will be all over this shit!'

'What? I promise I won't tell Michonne,' her eyes started to sparkle a little waiting to be let in on the secret.

Daryl nodded,  he rolled his hips and looked at her. He  had a tune playing in his head that he used to do it to, he glanced at her wondering when she was going to click for wht he was doing. Her gaze went down to his hips. He rolled them the other way, and slowly as if he was dancing to his own music rolled his shoulder back to start taking off his vest. He threw it into the bedroom like he was a show girl.

'A stripper?'

'Me and Merle used to do hen's parties.................... well Merle used to do the bride ............I used to strip, there was a lot of money in stripping for hen's nights dancing for drunk girls, ' Daryl told her, he leaned forward pulling his shirt up giving her a glimpse of his rock hard stomach running his hand back down it again dipping it barely into his pants, rolling his hips and looked her in the eye, 'Don't you breath one word or I'll stop and never do it again,'

Carol couldn't speak she just watched him roll his hips suggestively and started unbuttoning his shirt slowly in the beat to whatever he was thinking in his head. His legs were rolling with his hips and he'd unbuttoned his shirt and let it hang open. He looked good to her he always did.  Carol didn't know what song he was moving to but it was sexy as hell, he pushed his shirt off his shoulders and rolled them dragging one hand up his arm, he put his arms behind his head and did a exaggerated hip roll that left little to the imagination.

'So you forgive me?' Daryl put his arms down and stepped towards her.

'No way boyo keep going,' She was wrapped in a towel and was watching him. 'Pants! Pants! Pants!'

He moved to the beat he had in his head, he started unbuckling his belt and pulled it slowly from his pants and dropped it to the floor. He slowly unbuttoned his pants, hell he needed new pants and his brown ones were thread bare she wanted them gone a long time ago, he grabbed the front of them and pulled them they ripped off his legs, she clapped, he was standing there with a smug look on his face thrusting his junk in his black boxers at her, he stepped forward and grinded himself up her body. 

He took her hand and run it up and down his rock hard stomach and chest. He was still moving and put his hands on either side or the sink behind her doing a couple standing body slides up her body, he was really pulling out the moves, he backed away a little and looked at her under hooded eyes.

'You seen enough to know I'm not lying?'

'Not yet,'

He moved her with him grinding against her pushing her back onto the bed, he rolled his hips near her face. He half sat down in her lap taking the hand that was holding her towel up and run it down his chest moving it down towards his groin, at the same time he was grinding up and down on her lap. Carol was hot and flustered, he lean in so she could almost kiss him.

'Sorry misses you're not allowed to kiss the strippers,' he whispered in her ear.

'Get back here,' she whispered back. 

He pushed her back onto the bed and body slid down her from her neck to her toes and up again, he pushed open her towel and licked a few drops of water off her belly. He licked up until he licked around her nipples, and up to lick the side of her neck. He kissed her near her ear, then along her jaw missing her mouth completely.

'I don't think you're supposed to lick your clients,'

'Mhhhhhh hmmmmm change of plans.'

He licked his way down her body until he was face to face with her slit, he started licking down her wet legs. Licking his way back up to her slit, he parted her legs and began to feast on her, his tongue going around her clit, his hands running up and down her thighs, 'Am I back in your good books yet?'

'No!' Come her high pitched reply, 'A stripper?'

'Hmmmmm,' he thrust his tongue into her over and over and she pushed herself into his mouth. She rocked against his mouth, he inserted a couple of fingers to help her along then he moved slowly up her body until he was positioned with his dick just before her entrance. 'Am I forgiven, I can still get you that pasta maker?' He thrust into her again and again.

'I can get my own pasta maker,' Carol moaned into his neck.


	5. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it also has been posted as a one shot but adding here to keep the one shots together.

> A Game of hide and seek in the field and around the prison.

### Notes:

(See the end of the work for [notes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4289358#work_endnotes).)

### Work Text:

The kids were bored, they needed to run, it had been decided they would play a game of hide and seek. They put a couple of extra spotters in the tower, made the rules of where was in bounds or out of bounds. Carol was in and everyone went to hide. It was one of the first times in a while that Daryl actually agreed to play. The men did a check over everything to make sure it was still secure. Everyone ran Carol was in, counting to 30 and then she started looking.

She managed to find pretty much everyone but Daryl skipped home without her finding him. She sighed, he always had the best hiding spots. Since she found Zac first he was counting and everyone ran again to hide. Daryl always managed to just disappear. He was really really good at it. Carol wondered if he kept moving his hiding place or had tunnels in the field or something

Carol run to the fence on the far side near one of the towers,  where the grass was long. She had planned on hiding in it from Zac, it was a childs game but the adults had become competitive and everyone wanted to beat Daryl. She run along and tripped over landing flat on a hard form of Daryl Dixon. His hands went to her hips as she landed on him. She was right on top of him. Face to face, hip to hip. The long grass went back up over them hiding them from the world. No one would ever find them unless they fell right on top of them.

'What are you doing?' he hissed at her, Zac yelled coming and she looked around. He'd made himself a little nest here and even had a book, no one ever found him because the grass grew over them and over his little hidey hole. He had almost made himself a tunnel, she must have nearly stepped on him when she discovered the hiding spot for herself last time she walked past it. She'd thought at the time it was a perfect hiding spot. She couldn't believe it. She could see he even dug it out a little. no wonder she could never ever find him. He had been cheating.

'You cheated,'

'Its not cheating,' he whispered, 'Are you going to get off?'

'No room,'

She could feel he was breathing underneath him. He was breathing a little faster than normal. His hand gripped her hips tighter. Carol looked down at him, his face was flushed. She could feel him stirring between her legs. Her legs slipped either side of his. His hard on was right were it needed to be. Hard up against her. He looked down and got a full view of her breast pressed up against his chest. He looked really awkward and nervous as his body betrayed him. He really couldn't get up and walk away with her lying right on top of her. To be honest he didn't know if he wanted her to move.

'You need to move,' he whispered.

'No we will get caught,' Carol whispered, 'Its pretty romantic..................... wanna screw around?'

He looked at her for a second and pushed up with his hips so she had no doubt he was interested. He licked his bottom lip looking at her mouth. 'Alright,'

She was surprised, he was a little more confident. He couldn't hide his interest, she could feel it rubbing against her underneath his clothes. He moved his hips again. She moved her mouth close to his. She grinned a little, he leaned up and caught her lips. Before Carol knew what was happening, he pulled her close threading his fingers through her hair pulling her down and kissing her really deeply.

She kissed him again, she could smell the faint smell of soap from his morning shower, she licked his neck. She put her mouth on his ear and kissed him there. She could feel him shiver underneath her. She pulled back with a little grin, he gave her a nod that she should keep going. He was cast where he was until she moved off him completely. There wasn't a lot of wriggle room but it was clear that this was the reason he won every game of hide and seek because he was a big fat cheater.

 She rocked against his groin, he moaned a little, they could hear people calling their names. Daryl slipped his hand down the back of her pant grabbing at her arse, she was rocking against his rock hard cock. He moaned a little. She kissed his neck and pushed up his shirt kissing her way down his belly, the little tunnel he'd dug out was long but not that wide. She unbuckled his pants. She heard him gasp.

'You don't gotta,' he whispered, 'You don't gotta do that if you don't wanna,'

'Oh I wanna, I've been wanting to get my eyes on this big boy for a while now,' she whispered back. She unbuckled him and pulled him out, it was really really close to her face and it was already dripping from them kissing. She dipped her head and licked off the pre cum. He gasped and she saw him bite down on his knuckle to stop him from calling out. She run her tongue around him and gave him a few strokes with her hand. She dipped her hand down into his underwear and cupped his balls. She heard a soft moan.

She bent her head again, with one hand on his balls and the other licking his length up and down like a ice lolly Daryl was bucking into her mouth almost while lying cast in his little tunnel in the dirt. She closed her mouth around him creating suction sucking slowly up and down. One hand moved up his chest and he linked his fingers through hers and grasped them. He didn't last long, the fear of getting caught as people were calling their names he blew his load into her mouth.

'I'ma sorry, I couldn't help it,' he whispered appoliging for coming without warning.

She kept her head going up and down on him until he finished. She licked him everywhere, cleaning him up.  She wriggled around doing his pants back up. She crawled back up him and onto his chest. She looked at him, he was looking at her. 

'Next time you're on the bottom,' he whispered.

'What makes you think there's going to be a next time,' she whispered.

'Fuck we play hide and seek at least once a week there's going to be a next time,' he whispered. He lifted his head and kissed her again. She crawled out of the hidey hole and along the grass with him following her until they were well away from their hiding place. They both pretended to run from different directions to home.

Later that night, Daryl kept glancing at her, he couldn't believe what they did. He wanted to do it again. He was walking to the showers and passed Glenn who was coming along with Maggie. 

'So you are sharing your hidey hole now......................... I wonder what you did for the 15 minutes you were missing that had you coming out with a big shit eating grin then,' Glenn teased him. Daryl looked at him at realized that Glenn had been in the tower and they were under the tower. Glenn might of witnessed the whole event. 'Don't worry, I didn't see ................................. that much,' Glenn ducked as Daryl took a swing at him, Glenn danced off giggling.

'Ignore him, you and Carol are cute together,' Maggie told him as she followed Glenn out to the lounge area. 

 

### Notes:

> Just a prompt, written in a short period of time. Just for fun.


	6. we found some toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from a tumblr ask about finding some sex toys. Its been written as a one shot. Can be read with hide and seek.
> 
> #Anal, #masturbation and all the good stuff

'We found some toy's' Daryl blushed really really bright red when Carol asked him if they come home with any loot. Her eyes narrowed at him a little.

'Toys?'

'Vibrators..................... get your Vibrators here!' Glenn called out as he opened the trunk of the car he and Glenn had gone on a formula run for Judith and next door to the tiny store they found a sex toy shop. Glenn slapped the side of the car with a whip, 'I've got whips, handcuffs, batteries, cock rings, butt plugs..................... not for the faint hearted, and for the woman who has everything a rabbit!'

'He's been practicing that the whole way home,' He looked around making sure none of the kids from the prison could hear Glenn or see anything he was bringing out, 'Got you something,' he whispered, since the day playing hide and seek they been together more times than she could count on both hands and feet, so much so they had begun to get more and more adventurous. There wasn't a great deal of entertainment in the prison, Daryl had found them a secluded cell a long way away from everyone else that they disappeared to for hours at a time. 

Daryl handed her a bag full of gear that she left with quickly before Glenn saw her with it. Glenn was like a kid in a candy store handing out sex toys to everyone like he was doing them all a favour. He handed out lube and also toy cleaners. Condoms and anything else he could get his hands on. He was thankful Hershal was looking after the kids in the library and the teens were no where about. Daryl tried to muzzle him a bit as he handed Rick a butt plug and told him to have a great day.

They also hit a bottle store, Glenn had had a couple of shots as they come up the road towards the prison. Daryl grabbed a bottle, and headed in while Glenn handed out sex toys like candy, the little guy was plastered and Maggie was trying to get him to be discreet but he was as discreet as a fog horn, no one noticed him slip out, got to his and Carol's cell to grab a change of clothes to take a shower. Carol come and joined him in the shower.

'Did you look?' he whispered.

'I don't know what you actually have in mind tonight ............... Daryl?' she looked at him, he blushed like mad, she was aware he had some likes and dislikes in the bedroom. One thing he did like was her arse, running his finger down her crack and toying with her hole while they were having sex. He'd slipped a finger in a time or two.

A week ago he'd been behind her rubbing her hole back to front, he had her oiled up when he'd slipped a couple of fingers into her, listening to her moan he slowly inch by inch pushed his cock into her arse. His hand went around her front playing with her clit while he moved slowly in her tight hole. She was overwhelmed with all sort of feelings about it. She'd done it a few times with Ed, mostly for punishment rather than a part of agreed love making. Daryl was gentle and kind moving slowly, only moving quicker towards the end as he could feel her coming from his fingers and thumb that was working the front of her.

'We have dinner then disappear and I'll show you what I have in minds,' 

He kept his hand on her knee most of the meal, inching higher and higher up her leg. He kinda liked it when he could get caught touching her. There was a great deal about Daryl that the others didn't know. He had a whole other side to him in the bedroom. He was teaching her slowly never pushing her into doing something she didn't want to do only she agreed to it. She liked it, she also trusted him, she was nervous and excited about what he was thinking.

 'This ok?' he whispered, she nodded knowing what he wanted to do to her,  he opened the top on the lube and put it on his two fingers and rubbed it from her top of her crack to bottom making her slick. He started kissing her neck and slowly began toying with her arse with his fingers, she was moaning, he took the small butt plug and slowly inserted it in her arse. It was about the size of his small finger, he watched her face slowly while he did it, when it was in, he leaned back up and kissed her some more.

She looked at him with her big blue eyes and he nodded. She knew what he wanted her to do, he wanted her to do the same to him. She was unsure of what to do. He took her hand putting lube all over. He took real good care of everything down there. She'd soon found out he'd had his own supply of wax and like to keep himself pretty hair free down there apart from a small amount around his cock. His cock was straining dripping from the end. She looked at him and he nodded bending down to kiss her again as she run her lubed up fingers down his crack, she played with his hole. She blushed as she touched him there and he moaned really loud.

She'd been surprised the first time he'd asked her to play with it, the noises he made when he was played with was amazing. She could feel her own butt plug in and went on with what he wanted. He handed her an already lubed up butt plug and she slowly began to insert it. She had to lean over to watch what she was doing. It was turning her on making him almost lose his mind as she slowly put it in his arse. When it was fully in he flopped to his back moaning, she bent over and licked the tip of his cock.

He rolled her back sucking on her nipples and he began digging around in the bag. He pulled out a rabbit, he looked at her, 'This ok?'

'Its ok,'

He took the vibrator and turned it on putting it on her clit, she moaned out loud and wriggled around the bed. He slowly put it inside her holding the base, it was a rabbit type and it was flicking her clit. Both her holes were filled with toys and he watched her trashing, moaning on the bed. He wanted to be inside her to feel her.

He lifted his head to look at her as he moved it in her, her nipples were hard, he leaned over and licked at one, move around, putting more lube on his on dick slowly while he watched her. He was taking it on and off her clit so she didn't blow, he turned it off for a minute to give her a chance to relax so he could do what he was going to do next.  He slowly pulled out her butt plug, he kept an eye on her face to see if she was still in agreement to what he was doing to her. While he left the vibrator inside her on its own. He moved her up the bed a little. He lifted her legs so they went over his shoulder, knees bent, her arsehole nicely presented to him. He lined himself up a little with her arse and pushed in her a little. She moaned a little, he went slow into her. He had her arse on his lap, his own legs spread, he was on his knees. He watched as she moaned and was excited underneath him. 

When he was fully inside her he waited, it was so tight and hot he was trying not to blow his load in that moment. He reached behind himself tapping on his own butt plug a few times just about sending himself over the edge. It all just felt so good. Carol's nipples were hard, her clit was at attention begging to be touched, he reached out stroking her from her nipple right down to her clit, she jumped a little.

'You ready?' he asked her, when she swallowed and nodded, he turned the vibrator on. He sat there for a few moments, he could feel the beads on the vibrator vibrating through her walls. He began to move slowly. He kept one hand on her vibrator and one keeping her where he wanted her. She was laid out in front of him, in full display so he could see every expression on her face. 

'Oh God, move, I'm going to come,' she whispered to him, he started moving in and out of her faster, one hand on one of her legs over his shoulder and one hand working the vibrator moving it in and out of her. She was rubbing her hands over her own breasts pinching her own nipples panting loudly trying not to make to much noise. He loved her like this when she gave herself to him and really become vocal and loved what they were doing. He wasn't going to hang on long, he moved with her, her face was telling him she was too far gone and she was going to blow, and she did. He watched her face as she come hard on the toy and on his dick. She gripped onto the vibrator and he could feel her clenching down on his dick, it sent him over the edged and he dumped his load in her. 

He slowly pulled the vibrator out, it was still going and he put it on her clit again and she trashed around moaning on the bed. He pushed a few last strokes into her arse before slowly pulling out.  'Christ Daryl I'm gonna come again,' she hissed at him, he tossed the vibrator to the side into a plastic bag, he was then bending over sucking a nipple and lying on top of her kissing her again. He flopped onto his back for a second trying to catch his breath. They still had a collection of toys to use, they were done for now but it felt so good. He felt behind him slowly pulling out his own toy. He snuggled into her side stroking her again.

'You like that?'

'I think......................... I did......................... not everyday, but........................ it was hot!' she panted, rolling on top of him and kissing him again.


End file.
